Joansburg Academy
by Kixara
Summary: Kat calls on her friends- dog and his posse and the foreign exchange students- to find out about Miss. Susan's mysterious murder and to find out about Principal Lemos' past and secrets. When she looks deeper there are multiple disappearances...


**Kixara (Kat) calls on her friends- dog and his posse and the foreign exchange students- to find out about Miss. Susan's mysterious murder and to find out about Principal Lemos' past and secrets. When she looks deeper there are multiple disappearances...can she find out everything before someone tries to take her, dog, dog's posse, and the rest of the foreign exchange students out?**

**The New Joansburg Principal**

Narrator: Today is October 23, 2000. Everything was going well until that inescapable day came- the day Joansburg Academy got a new kind of principal. He believed he was arrogant enough to think that he was the 'president of the school', "because the other principal was mysteriously but gruesomely murdered by someone who loves to mangle women's and children's bodies in an unmanly humor. Nobody is saying that the new principal killed her but it was probably some sick minded moronic villain. Well enough talking about the new and "better" principal, as Principal Lemos puts it. Let's talk about what will happen tomorrow.

Tomorrow we will have about sixty-four new students and several new teachers in that bunch, well sixty-four newbie's for this town. I just hope that our principal will be nice to them. Goodnight…

Next Morning

Narrator: Good morning hope everyone has had a good night's sleep… Well here come the new students and teachers with the principal in front of them telling them a little about this academy, well just welcoming them here is all. Ah, here comes our hostess, Katie as they call her but the principal call her Miss. Dawn and Kixara for the students and the teachers…

Kixara: Welcome to Joansburg Academy and I will be your hostess and tour guide throughout this year and the years to come-

Kris and Chaz- Katie! We thought you went to Marsing High School…

Kixara: I was only a foreign exchange student there.

All: Oh!

Kixara: If you please follow me to the respective areas

Kris: Why must we?

Chaz: Yeah? Why Must We?

Principal Lemos: Mr. Chaz, Mr. Kris and the rest of the foreign exchange students Detention not only for the rest of this week and all the rest of next week but also for the rest of the school years to come while you are here. And then I will fail you if I have to-

Kris- What!

Principal Lemos: Exactly…As I was saying you will fail if I have to change your perfect grades

Narrator: then all of a sudden Kris and Chaz smirk and look over to teacher Kixara who was trying her best to hide her temper but was failing so far until Chaz and Kris look over at her and she nods. Teacher Kixara begins to speak and then the principal interrupts her and nobody interrupts this teacher, unless you're an arrogant and stuck up snob that "rules" this Academy

Teacher Kixara: Well I could be the detention teacher also but that won't mean I will fail all my best stud-

Principal Lemos: Nonsense I will be the detention teacher and you will fail all your best students or you will get fired from being the Ancient Horror's class Teacher. Kixara. Do. YOU. HEAR. ME!

Kixara: Nobody can get into that classroom except for Miss. Susan and I and the students of course **but SOMEBODY like YOU CANNOT BECAUSE YOU HAVE HAND PICKED YOUR FAVORITE STUDENTS!**

Narrator: All of a sudden everything got quiet and everyone was out in the halls to see what made their friend really mad and they saw none other then the horrendous principal, Principal Lemos, who stalks off to his office leaving the new exchange students frightened.

Mr. Butler: Miss Kixara are you alright?

Kixara: I am now Michael but I may need everyone's help…

Michael: I know that look. Tell us what you need

Kixara: Principal Lemos wants to use the Ancient Horror classroom as the new detention class after school and at lunch-

Michael: No he can't-

Kixara: I know but he will get to use that classroom for an hour of the ancient horror class and let's see if he can handle it.

Everyone: Ok

Narrator: So as they go to their respective classrooms leaving Chaz, Kris, Shayne, Kelsey, Shylah, and Kristi and of course Teacher Kixara in the hallway all alone.

Shylah: So why are we still here?

Chaz: Maybe Kat or Teacher Kixara has something she needs to tell us-

Kris: Maybe we should stop talking and catch up with her and the others instead of staying here talking.

Shylah: right

Narrator: so all three of them runs to catch up with Kixara and the rest only to accidentally running them into the classroom apparently they never been in this classroom. And now they know why their fellow students call this the Ancient Horrors Class of Joansburg Academy.

Kris: What is this place?

Shylah: yeah…why do I get this creepy feeling that something is lurking in the shadows?

Kixara: That is because there is something lurking in the shadows…would you like to see what it is?

Chaz and Kris: Sure we guess

Kixara: Wait for me at my desk and do not touch anything

Kristi: Why?

Kixara: You don't want to know right now.

Kris and Kristi: Tell us-

Chaz: what is that?

Kixara: this is a baby tiger and her name is Feisty

Shayne: COOL!

Chaz: It isn't that cool, and besides it is still a dangerous thing-

Narrator: all of a sudden Chaz was interrupted when the door opened and in came all the students and the teachers and boy did they look really mad.

**The Ancient Horror Class of Joansburg Academy**

Narrator: This class is the new detention classroom according to Principal Lemos. Will he actually want to stay in this classroom or not? We had left Kristi, Shayne, Shylah, Kris and Chaz talking to Teacher Kixara when out of the shadows came a cute baby tiger named Feisty. Kristi and Shylah instantly fell in love with her until she tried to bite Shayne's finger off. Kixara then began explaining the horrendous but awesome plan to keep the Principal away from the classroom for good after the rest of the students and teachers came in and got seated.

Kixara: now before I start telling you guys about the plan, do you newbies have any questions on your detentions?

Kris: yeah ... do we have to serve them?

Kixara: fortunately no.

Ryan: why…What do you mean?

Kixara: just listen without interrupting ok

All: alright

Kixara: Reason why you guys don't need to serve the detentions is that I am taking you guys on some sort of vocational fieldtrip when we get done investigating the old principal's mysterious death. I think that the new principal, Principal Lemos, has something to do with this. I am not really sure how I am going to tell you this but I called some friends of mine and they are coming out either tomorrow or the week of the supposed detentions that the principal gave you.

Chaz: There is something that you are not telling us. Right Kat?

Kixara: (sighs) you are right of course Chaz…Three years ago when I was in sixth grade at Marsing Middle school I was taking advanced courses that consisted of Criminal Justice, Court Filing, Veterinary, Tattooing, Culinary, and Bail Recovery. I ended up passing those courses and getting my certificates, knowing I couldn't really stay in Marsing I went to Hawaii and took a teaching course at the local college in Honolulu. When I first got there, I ended up meeting some people in Colorado at that stop, and since the rest of the trip I needed someone at least eighteen years of age or older, they said I could travel with them. When we go on the plane they noticed all I had was a carry-on, my purse, a medium sized duffle bag. They had asked me why I was carrying so little with me, and I told them about going to Honolulu to study at that local college. They thought I was joking until I showed them the letter of acceptance from the college.

**(Sorry this is so short…I will try and write more next time)**


End file.
